Recent technological advances in electronic systems and computer applications have allowed over one-hundred channels of electroencephalograms (EEGs) or event-related potentials (ERPs) to be acquired simultaneously. By analyzing the recorded data using modern signal processing techniques, new insights into the functional activity of the brain have been provided. Despite these advances, tedious and primitive operations are required to affix a large number of electrodes on the scalp, making the high-resolution EEGs and ERPs unattractive to many hospitals and research laboratories. To solve this bottleneck problem, we propose an EEG electrode placement system based on novel engineering designs of electronic and mechanical components. This system automatically cleans the scalp, scratches the epidermis layer, drives an electrode array through the hair to the scalp sites, and presses the electrodes firmly in place during data acquisition. This system is also equipped with a set of sensors which allow automatic calculations of all scalp locations. In this Phase I effort we will prototype the critical components of the system and thoroughly test them. In future efforts we will construct a complete system that is capable of affixing over 100 electrodes on the scalp and measuring their coordinates within minutes.